White and blue
by sonyouareforsaken
Summary: Gray notices that Juvia goes missing for a few days and gets worried. Wait... Gray worried about Juvia? One-shot.


_Hello there! First than anything, this is dedicated to one of my best friends on the whole entire universe! She loves Gray and Juvia so much that I decided to write a one-shot for her. I hope you like it Ile-chan. :3_

_Also, sorry if you find that the paragraphs are sorta long. I tend to write like that because I feel like if I separate something from the topic of that paragraph, the reader might get confused and also because it has happend to me before._

**Note:**_ I edited the chapter so the paragraphs were more readable. Excuse me for that. I write my stories on Microsoft Word and when it comes to pass them here, I get confused and use a complete different outlook. Thanks to _**LaNoireChatte** _for pointing that out to me. c:_

**Disclaimer: Anything related to Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

It was a lovely afternoon in Magnolia. Everyone was doing their normal activities of the day. On Fairy Tail, however, things are never normal. Natsu was picking fights with Gray, Gajeel involved, Erza was eating her cake peacefully, Happy munching on a fish while also offering one to Carla, with the hope of acceptance, Mira Jane behind the bar, Elfman talking on how much of a man he is, Levy reading, Lucy just sitting beside Levy reading a book also.

Gray felt that something was off. He looked around for a moment and noticed that a certain water mage was missing. He frowned a little and was soon interrupted by a punch flying to his face, making him stumble to the ground. After he recovered from his shock, he saw Natsu grinning proudly. He sighed, got up and started exiting the guild.

"Hey! Where are you going Gray?!" –Natsu screamed at him as Gray walked out. "We are not done yet!" –Gray just waved his hand and continued walking out. Natsu grumbled under his breath and sighed. Mira, however, had observed the black haired man and notice him looking around for someone. She had a pretty good idea of he was looking for and at that, she smile.

The water mage that Gray was looking for was at her room at Fairy Hills, sitting on her couch looking nowhere in particular. She sighed. She had been thinking a lot these last couple of days of what she felt for Gray. She was starting to loose hope. She though maybe she should just forget about him and just move on, but she felt that it wasn't right since it was him that got her out of the rain. She sighed for the tenth time in the day, if not more since when she woke up she had been thinking the same thing over and over trying to come up with a solution.

She was leaning a lot more on just forgetting about him and maybe accept that date Lyon bugs her so much to go to. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door and she looked at it, contemplating if to open it or not. The last two days she had been absent at the guild, not really wanting to see anyone or talk to anyone. She sighed and got up to answer it when the person behind it knocked again a little louder. When she opened the door she didn't expected to see Gray at her door.

"Gray-sama? What are you doing here?" –Gray sighed.

"You've been absent at the guild, Juvia. Why?" –Juvia sighed. Just as she was making up her mind, a certain ice mage had to come and ruined it.

This was exactly why she didn't went to the guild, so she could think clearly and made her choice by herself. She offered him to come in, steeping out of the door so he could come inside. He nodded and got in and sat on the couch he saw and waited for Juvia to approach him. He didn't know himself why he came to check up on her, he just felt like it. Lately he has been some sort of feelings he wasn't supposed to by the water mage and in a way, it made him somewhat scared. Juvia just stood by the bed post, watching Gray intensely as he did the same.

"So?" –Gray spoke again and Juvia sighed.

"Juvia hasn't felt well, Gray-sama." –She answered him honestly. He probably though that she felt sick but in reality it was also somewhat true. She didn't ate much the past few days and she has felt numb for some reason which is another reason why she didn't wanted to go anywhere.

"Are you okay? Do you want to go to the doctor of the guild or do you want to go with Porlyusca?" –Juvia shock her head and sighed again. She decided to tell him the complete truth to Gray of what she feels for him and what she's been doing the past few days. Nothing good has come out of keeping it a secret. He hasn't given any hint of interest in her so she though that he was uninterested anyways.

"Gray-sama," –Gray looked at her expectantly. "The truth is that yes, Juvia hasn't felt well, but is not because Juvia feels sick or anything. Juvia has been thinking about something." –Gray was curious now.

The water mage in front of him looked really perturbed by what she has been thinking and for her to be absent at the guild, it must be something really important to her. She sighed. It was now or never. "Juvia loves Gray-sama." –She blurted out, not looking at the astonish man on her couch. He didn't knew how to respond and she took the opportunity to talk and get everything out.

"Juvia feel in love with Gray-sama since the first day they meet. It wasn't the greatest meeting, but Juvia was more than happy when Gray-sama got her out of the rain. Is thanks to Gray-sama that Juvia is able to smile and is part of the great guild that Fairy Tail is. Juvia has been feeling down because she knows that Gray-sama will never correspond Juvia's feelings and that made Juvia sad. Juvia also was contemplating to go out with Lyon to give him a chance, since Lyon insists so much. Juvia is confused and lost and doesn't know what to do anymore." –By this point, Juvia had her eyes closed really hard, trying to contain her emotions to flow by her eyes in form of tears. She didn't wanted Gray to see her like this.

Gray was as still as a rock. He didn't knew what to say. He knew what he felt, but he was somewhat afraid after the confession. He didn't want to let Juvia down, be he knew if he didn't say anything he was going to be doing the same thing. He got up from the couch and approached her, grabbing her arms and pulling her flush to his body. Juvia was surprised for the sudden action, but when she felt that she was so close to Gray, her cheeks started to turn a crimson red color.

"Gra-Gray-sama? What are you-" –Her sentence was cut off by Gray's lips crashing on hers. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist, trapping her close to him and kissing her deeply. It took her a minute to realize what was happening and as soon as she realized, she decided to go with it and kissed back. The emotions both felt with that kiss were indescribable. Gray knew that Juvia wasn't lying when she said that she loved him, and Juvia discovered a new complete feeling in Gray's kiss. When they parted from each other, the stared at their eyes for a moment before Gray spoke.

"I hope that kiss explain to you what words can't." –A sly smile appeared on Juvia's lips and she nodded, bowing her head a little and letting a content sigh escape her lips.

"Juvia, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" –Juvia raised her view again, to meet his dark eyes, those same dark eyes that she loved so much. She smiled and nodded. He grabbed her hand and lead her to the door, opening it. He exited the room and turned around, giving Juvia another kiss. "I'll see you tonight at 7." –She nodded and smiled and she saw him walk down the hall and down the stairs where she couldn't see him anymore. She closed the door and leaned her back on it, a big smile on her pale face. Mira was right, disappearing for a few days helps clear a lot of things.

* * *

_ If you find any grammar mistakes, my apologies. I tend to write fast and even when I double and triple check, I find some mistakes here and there. So if you see any, tell me and I'll correct them. c:_


End file.
